


Smoke and Mirrors

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in love you are<br/>Out of touch<br/>So far An illusion, it's all just<br/>Smoke and Mirrors<br/>Always chasing scars<br/>Never get too far An illusion, it's all<br/>Just Smoke and Mirrors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

A small room was lit with subtle light. A pungent odour, but his favourite cigarette smoke created a veil over his eyes. Drowsy, tired sky-blue eyes directed to a single point in the room. Andy sighed and pulled out another cigarette, the lighter clicked causing pleasure to arise in andy, some little perverse pleasure that was delayed and he closed his eyes. In his other hand an unfinished bottle of whiskey lingers. Another sip. Another puff. His body numb from sitting too long on the chair. He rose from the wooden table at which he usually writes his heartfelt songs with deep meaning. But today Andy Sixx was just tired. He needs to relax and think about recent things. He looked into the mirror, it hung lonely middle of the room. With unnatural drunken laughter Andy produced a stream of smoke from his reflection . His hot breath brushed the glass causing it to become cloudy. The musician closed his eyes and smiled, his thoughts blurred. Opening his eyes, he recoiled in fear away from the mirror. The reflection looked completely different. A guy with the same blue eyes. Andy blinked, hoping that this was just a hallucination, but the guy in the mirror still would not disappear and continued staring at Sixx. Overcoming his confusion, founder of the world famous band Black Veil Brides stared at the reflection. This guy was twenty-three , with short dark hair and shaved sides. Barely any makeup, piercings in the lower lip and nose. A beautiful tattoo on his neck. The rest was hidden by his jacket. After spreading his long thin fingers on the glass, Andy stroked the reflection, feeling a strange warmth. Suddenly the man grabbed his hand. Sixx let out a wild cry of fear, Andy felt his reflection tug him through the impossible doorway. He opened his eyes in the exact same room, but at the same time everything was somehow different... New. All the same things, but in mirror image. And on the bed, which usually slept Andy the flamboyant rocker, lay the mysterious mirror guy.

"Who are you?" The tall musician asked fearfully.

"I am Andy Biersack" introduced a guy stretching his hand for a handshake. "No way, that's not right! I am Andy Biersack"

"You are Andy Sixx. You ceased to be Biersack a long time ago. And now I exist only in your reflection. I am part of you. But you will not let me live like before. You have lost yourself. Maybe it's time to stop? If all this continues, then my existence will not. And you too, eventually. Don't kill your future."

"You're talking crap!" Sixx sighed, not wanting to listen to his unusual guy. And then the man unbuttoned his jacket . Andy was able to see all the same tattoos that were on his body.

"I am you. Part of you, which you have forgotten. You're a little lost, stuck in your ways. You do not need to be Andy Sixx. You were meant to grow up, but you don't want to admit it. You're not the same guy forever. You are stronger than them, stronger than everyone. You don't need to prove anything to anyone anymore."

"It's all a dream," whispered the young musician, beginning to doubt it. For greater certainty Andy pinched himself with glaring force nails into the skin, but then cried out in pain. Biersack laughed, looking at the frightened guy in front the wall. He wondered for a moment if he travelled into this strange room through the mirror, then maybe he could go back? There, in his usual life. But circling about the room, Andy realized that there were no mirrors, no doors. This is a closed space even more scared than before he banged his hands in despair on the wall. "Let me out!" He cried.

"Only you can get out of this room. That's you. Not someone else. And not me. But you know, I can help you" smiled Biersack. Climbing out of bed and walking over to the trembling boy he pressed him to the wall and hugged him, Sixx glared at the plump lips he must of created this character. But he's awake. The older man leant into his face. And first the guy even more frightened, began to fight back and hit Biersack. Struggling in his brazen hands, Biersack trying to get under the thin shirt Andy wore. But the pain experienced wasn't worth fighting the adult man, and he gave up. Leaving all attempts to resist, Sixx succumbed to the kiss and touched the future. Leaving aside the shirt Andy Biersack led him to the bed. The boy lay down on it. In seconds, Sixx was left without clothes. He was very cold and scared, but Biersack continued his persistent affection. Feeling the heat from the hands of man, Andy still was able to relax.

Closing his eyes, he thought: "Come what may." Their Hot bodies were so close together that it was impossible not to try this sweet, forbidden excitement and incredible desire. Andy was ready for anything. Then Biersack wet with saliva slowly slid his fingers inside Sixx and the guy let out a muffled moan. Biersack was very slow and careful, so as not to hurt Andy. When, finally the long stretch was over, Sixx felt it. The strong hard dick of Biersack. Pain shot through his body like an arrow, Andy cried. clawing his sharp nails into the guy's back, drawing blood. Small streams of red running down the adults back, Sixx felt his pain. But now he didn't care. He wanted only one thing - that it all ended quickly.

But Biersack had skillful movement, which brought his partner unreal pleasure. Andy could not hold back his moans. He could not utter a word, choking pleasure mixed with drops of pain. All this lost in the background the thrills overwhelming. Everything Biersack felt transferred to Andy. Cries of pleasure filled the room, from which, at first glance, there is no escape. now the needs of two guys were fused together? Past and future. all mixed up in a room without mirrors and doors. "Andy, still..." A hoarse smoky voice whispered. Biersack moved faster with every minute, he didn't want it to end. Just to survive some more. Soon comes the dawn, and the magic mirror can no longer act in this sinful world . The final spurt and a loud shriek echoed in the air, two bodies sharing a weary but strong orgasm. lying on the bed, taking a breath Andy Sixx closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

Andy Sixx woke up, it was morning in his room and he coughed from the damn smoke. Throwing out the window an empty pack of cigarettes, the older guy got up to close it. His whole body ached terribly, but Andy slammed the window frame. Grabbing the scissors lying in the drawer of the table, the guy without regret cut his long hair and didn't hesitate for a minute, he wiped off his warpaint. Dressed in clean clothes, the young man went outside and called the boys. It's time to work in the studio, writing new songs, rehearsing and preparing to release a new album.

Andrew Dennis Biersack returns.


End file.
